


How It All Came To Be

by orphan_account



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, F/M, Forced Feminization, Forced Marriage, M/M, Minor Character Death, Misogyny, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Parent/Child Incest, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex Change, Stockholm Syndrome, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He remembers all of the pain that he went through as a child. At first he tried to ignore them, to stay out of their way as much as he can. He even tried to tell his mother about it. But she wouldn’t or couldn’t do anything about the incidents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He remembers all of the pain that he went through as a child. At first he tried to ignore them, to stay out of their way as much as he can. He even tried to tell his mother about it. But she wouldn’t or couldn’t do anything about the incidents.

As he grew older, they got worse; instead of leers, touches, and verbal assaults, they progressed. Got more violent that his mother said to cover them up. And if he can’t hide his bruises or his cuts that he is to lie to whomever asks how they came to be. 

Eddie then realized that he couldn’t rely on his own mother to protect him. When ever he tried to fight his father or his uncle, all he got for defending himself was more pain. Split lips, black eyes, sprained joints or muscles, deeper gashes, and larger bruises. A few times Eddie couldn’t even walk for a couple of days. 

Every time it happened, all he could feel is humiliation that he would vomit his stomach contents. Though, along with his gut wrenching shame came a deep rooted rage and hatred grew. 

He hated his mother that wouldn’t do anything against his father or uncle. Wouldn’t take Eddie away from this hellhole. Like she threatens every time he complains about it to her. Though whenever she speaks out to the two men, they beat her too. Often times worse than himself. The assaults they put her through, she couldn’t go to work.

Eddie’s mother is the only one that works in their household. She holds three jobs, and most of the time the bills couldn’t be paid. Because his father and uncle would steal so they can get drunk.

He learned to evade them as he got older, to runaway when he hears his uncle screaming where the little “whore” was. 

As Eddie grew, so did his resolve. He exercised his muscles as he can now look into both eyes of his father and uncle. He no longer has to strain his neck to look at both men as they towered over him. 

Little Eddie is no longer shorter than these two rapists.

He can stop their advances, and that is what mattered to Eddie now. Though he can still remember the pain. Being helpless. Wishing that his mother was brave enough to go through her threats of taking him away and leave for good. It never happened.

The first chance Eddie got, he packed what meager belongings he had and took off. He didn’t look back.

But the memories and phantom pain, with his shame and rage still stayed with him as he got older.

Later in his life something happened. Something dormant within his soul. Eddie wasn’t really aware of what had happened or if he really did the acts. 

But he was taken into custody because his finger prints was found at several crime scenes. Linking him to be the murderer. Though when he gave his statement that Eddie himself wasn’t all too sure if he even done what they were accusing of him.

He was admitted into Mount Massive Mental Asylum. Eddie thought they were going to help him. But he was wrong. All those old wounds he thought he buried a long time ago. Resurfaced with those so called “doctors”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For one thing he was grateful towards his father, was his height that he inherited. With all the muscle mass that he gained in his life, Eddie was capable in throwing his weight around. The two staff members that was pushing him towards the sphere filled with wires and tubes, and in another he could see his old cellmate Billy Hope floating in one. Completely unresponsive towards everything around him. They were forcing him to watch this flashing screen of pictures that made a chill of dread run down his spine.

He hated the man that likes to lick the most, Eddie could picture himself just wrapping his large hands around his throat and squeeze until the “doctor’s” eyes bulge out of his skull. Though when the nurses strapped him down on a table, he couldn’t do anything. He screamed till his voice could only be a rasp that was too dry to produce a weak protest. And he could recall every time he felt helpless, and his rage felt like a forest fire. Completely uncontrollable that burned every iota of his being. 

When they thought he would make a good test subject for this “Walrider Project” that he overheard the staff talk about. They didn’t know that he listened in, he faked unconsciousness; usually they stop when he stops responding. The “doctors” likes their victims struggling and screaming at them.

That’s when it got more harmful towards himself. Drawing more blood that was strictly necessary, leaving him weaker than before. Eddie could feel his mind slipping dangerously downwards. Couldn’t count how many days it as been. Everything increased the flaring hatred that roared underneath his skin. Restraining him and forcing him to tests that he knew that wasn’t legal.

So that’s when he started to lie. 

Eddie lied that yes, their tests are working. About the things he “knows”, that’s when the evaluations lessen. Didn’t hurt him as much, more days in-between for him to rest till the next “session”. 

Though he knew he wasn’t going to get away with it for long. Just enough time for him to gather whatever is left of his wits. Enough time for his mind to heal so he can function, but not as great as before, well, before he was in Mount Massive.

And when the “doctors” figured out that what his sayings were lies, they just dragged him towards the Morphogenic Engine. His old cellmate was also thought to be compatible with the project Walrider they were searching on. At least that was as far as he knew about all the experiments that was done to him. 

For one thing he was grateful towards his father, was his height that he inherited. With all the muscle mass that he gained in his life, Eddie was capable in throwing his weight around. The two staff members that was pushing him towards the sphere filled with wires and tubes, and in another he could see his old cellmate Billy Hope floating in one. Completely unresponsive towards everything around him. They were forcing him to watch this flashing screen of pictures that made a chill of dread run down his spine. 

So he screamed and struggled as they forced him towards the one he new was reserved especially for him.

“I knew it was coming. You filthy fucking machines! You fucking machines! No! No, not again. No! No! Jack-booted fucks, I know what you've been doing to me. I know what you've been... Help! Help me! Help me, they're going to rape me! Rape! Rape!”

Eddie managed to break free and ran towards this glass window, where he can see staff members milling about, looking at screens of computers. “Help me! Don't let them do this! Don't let them! You! I know you can stop this! You have to help me!You have to…” 

All the while staring at another man that didn’t look like the others. He wasn’t wearing hazmat suits like the others. He looked different, and had a feeling that whomever that person was, he could actually help Eddie. Banging the glass with his fists and looking around, hoping the security guards hasn’t gotten in to force Eddie into one of those things that Billy was already in.

Eddie gazed into the man that was different, hoping that he would help him. To get him away. So he wouldn’t have to go through more pain.

Though he was hauled back with more staff members. Tubes were stuffed down his throat that burned, made it hard to breathe. He could feel his skin burning, made it unbearable. Thinking death would be better, anything than having to go through this. Eddie knew he was going through an allergic reaction, he had one before, while growing up. 

Before his pain limit was up, Eddie just gave up, darkness creeped up on him. Took him into her arms and cradled him there. He wasn’t too sure how long he was gone from the world though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it :D
> 
> once again i was bored and had nothing else to do except listen to music and try to sleep


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its very hard to get into a psychotic killer mindset to write in this chapter.
> 
> I hope you guys like it! please correct me if you spot anything wrong.
> 
> Eddie doesn’t know how long he was out, he just woke up. He doesn’t recall much, nor remembers this building he was in. All he knows that he had a wedding to plan. His, and his Darling, wherever she may be. Well, he can wait till she shows up, but for now he had work to do.

Eddie doesn’t know how long he was out, he just woke up. He doesn’t recall much, nor remembers this building he was in. All he knows that he had a wedding to plan. His, and his Darling, wherever she may be. Well, he can wait till she shows up, but for now he had work to do.

So he wandered, listening to screams in the distance, not really minding anyone in particular. He came across a lot of disgusting things as he walked around this large infrastructure. The lighting in this place wasn’t the best, but he managed as he looked for a special place to call his own. His own “territory” so to speak. A lot of people was running, some screaming and others trying very hard to be quiet. 

He didn’t really minded them, but he saw how their bodies were wrong, at least to him they were. Their chests too flat, and in some cases when they were just walking about naked, he didn’t like those vulgar things hanging between their legs. 

For some reason they caused a deep rooted rage to surge within. How he couldn’t stand them, except for his own. On all these poor deformed women, and Eddie had an idea that he can right this wrong that was bestowed upon them. There was a lot of knives lying around, and Eddie thought one of these tools useful. He choose one that was about the same length of his forearm and picked that up. 

Something akin to glee lit up inside of Eddie, that he had something to help these ugly women. At least help him in a way as well. 

Eddie does remember somewhere in his past, that he always wanted a family. At least three children. Two boys and one girl. And a lovely wife that’s completely submissive towards him; does the chores, cook and clean. Care for the children. A doting wife that loves him, for all his faults. 

He managed to pick up some other things too. To which he knows that will be useful later on. Sleeping gas, though there was only half a canister, and all the rest were empty. So he had to use it for someone special. He wouldn’t be able to use it for anyone that may need it. 

There was a lot of fabrics around as he traveled. But they were mainly curtains from the windows, bed sheets, discarded clothes that had a lot of tears and holes in them. Nothing really that he couldn’t mend. As Eddie browsed some drawers and medical equipment that most was bloody and unsanitary so he just grabbed needles, threads, and syringes that had some sort of fluid inside. He dubbed them useful, because there was plenty of those. 

The further Eddie walked, he noticed the clothes he was wearing wasn’t really his usual taste. The orange garment chafed his skin, it was uncomfortable and he felt unprofessional. His Darling wouldn’t really appreciate his attire if she saw him now. She would probably call him a joke if he wasn’t at his one-hundred percent.

Finally noticing his surroundings, Eddie found himself in the female ward of the building. There could be items here that he can use. And he was right.

Fitting mannequins, sewing machines, measuring tables, scissors, better fabric, drawing stations, and plenty of paper. Eddie could feel joy rise as he looked on towards his new toys. 

So he decided that this was the place that he would make his home. For him and his family. Where he could raise his children. But first the planning, and not to mention the decorating that his new home obviously needed. 

Eddie then looted around, moving furniture around to better suit his needs. 

Strutting around the hallways, checking the rooms, picking out which one will be the study. The master bedroom, the nursery. And when he came across some other misshapen women, hiding in some of the rooms, he immediately seized them. Even as they screamed at him to let them go. 

Eddie ignored their pleas, because obviously they didn’t know how ugly they are. He has plans for them. To make them better. And he told them this. What they have now, wasn’t their true selves, and he is going to help them. To make them what he thought god has intended for them. As his wife. 

As he rounded the women one by one, strapping them to some of the measuring tables to they wouldn’t get away before he can fix them. Sometimes Eddie had to tie them up with their legs bound and arms behind their backs. He really hated the ones that ran from him. He didn’t mind it at first, because a man has to pursue the lady in the beginning. 

The more some of the women evaded him, the angrier he got. 

“GET BACK HERE, YOU WHORE!”

“YOU SLUT, DON’T YOU DARE RUN FROM ME!”

Eddie knows that this type of tone and use of vulgar language is uncalled for, but the women just ended up dead. He started to hang them in the Vocational Block, at the very ceiling, which is kind of dangerous as he looped rope in the rafters. It was worth it though, because the women that wasn’t hanged started to learn that if they angered Eddie, they would end up with the rest of the whores and sluts that was dangling.

With their blood he used to write messages on the walls. Because he knows that there wasn’t much pictures around to make it feel like home. He decorated as much as he was able. Around his territory. 

In the “work room” he now calls it, Eddie began making his suit for his wedding. Sketching his work, along with the wedding dress for his Darling. Everything has to be perfect. After this, he is going to design other dresses because one will never know the right style or the size of his one true love on their special day.

Donning his suit, even if the stitches were visible, he didn’t mind, as long as he wasn’t wearing that godawful orange monstrosity any longer. 

Eddie wandered some more. Looking for more tools he can use to help these poor women become what they are meant to be. To be able to conceive his children. To cut away all those bits that just hang between their legs. To make their chests fuller to feed their young.

He came across a room, the floors and walls made of metal, and in the middle of it all, there was a saw table. And it was perfect. 

Now all Eddie had to do was practice to free these women of their vulgar bits. Obviously he needs to practice for his Darling, that much he does know. So he drew, how to do the procedure, how much needs to be cut, where, and to make sure that the woman of his dreams doesn’t bleed out.

Though he’ll get to that, with due time. 

Eddie still needs to make more dresses, in all shades of white he has, and in various sizes. 

Eddie planned, worked, decorated, and fixed as much as he could. Trying to make everything perfect before he needs to rest. Yes, he would need to make sure everything came out beautifully for his wedding day. He could hardly wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blah, I was bored and wanted to write something. Hope ya'll like it. because I don't know when the next one will be. 
> 
> Eddie walked up to the door she was just behind, looking down at her through the little wired window. She was just about a head shorter than him. Slighter frame compared to him. With an amazing bone structure. Wide hips, the perfect width to give birth to their children.

Eddie decided where to place the wedding, it wasn’t exactly the church, or chapel of his dreams. But he’ll make do with what he has. Gathering all the chairs he could find wasn’t too hard, since there was an abundance of them in nearly all the rooms. Setting them by twos and into neat little rows on either side where his bride will walk down the isle. 

With the leftover white sheets and curtains he has he tied them to the chairs, and making flower bouquets out of paper, because he couldn’t find any lying around. Though he was happy with the end result of it. He cut away some of the rugs to use to lay out in the isle, so it was coming together how he envisioned it. 

At the alter he found this handsome looking desk that he will use later at the very top. Eddie used a pale cloth he had in his work room to spruce up the alter in the back, to make it almost beautiful. 

And with one of the most difficult whores he has dealt with, he strung her up in one of his lesser creations, with a veil. Eddie knew she was dead but it almost made it out like how he always wanted on his wedding day. Though he dubbed her as the brides maid for his Darling. 

With that done he written on the walls with her blood. And that with a key had found, which he will use as a metaphor, a key to his heart that his Darling will use with the exchange of vows and the rings.

He’ll need to find the appropriate materials for the rings. He actually took one from another woman that he used to practice on. How to cut away the vulgar bits and how his wife would give birth to their children. Though he did the procedure in another room, far away from the work room, where there are medical tables and plastic curtains for privacy. And just his luck that the ring did fit his own finger.

Now all Eddie had to do was find one, or several in various sizes for his one true love. 

Oh, the hard work that he has to do. With all of his planning.

But he knew that his work isn’t done, there is still much more to do. 

Eddie was running low on all the women that he had detained. He still has a lot to learn if he needs to cut away all those penises that these poor women was cursed with. He knows that they aren’t truly what they are. Even if they protest or beg that they were fine. Eddie knows better than to believe them as he cuts ands saws them away. He just needs to figure out how to do this safely so his Darling doesn’t bleed out and die like the rest of these sluts.

He had to go “hunting” for more of these girls, they mostly ran away from him. Eddie did enjoy the chase of it, but the smarter ones hid and that was a little more difficult to track them down. Some escaped his grasp but the rest he took away so they can be fixed. But mainly he was just tuning up his skills in the medical field. Or something like that. 

All the while doing this he sang a tune that he probably heard before. But he has no recollection as to where he has heard it from. 

“When I was a boy my mother often said to me, get married son and see how happy you will be. I have looked all over, but no girlie can I find, who seems to be just like the little girl I have in mind, I will have to look around until the right one I have found.”

For some strange reason the ladies doesn’t really appreciate his singing voice. For whenever he walked around, singing, they either got quiet, started to hide. And for the especially brave ones ran. Though they weren’t able to figure out his maze. Most ended up at dead ends. 

And which Eddie was glad he strategically placed the furniture to round them up. 

Time slowly passed, and Eddie managed to restrain two more women. Still he wandered about. Looking for one more.

Even though the electricity of this place was horrid, he still managed to make his rounds his territory. Not very much men, men like him came walking around his established home. And whenever he did encounter some of them, they were roughly his size, with about the same muscle mass he had. Though some had more than he did. Eddie nor did the other cross paths, the other would wait till the other left. Back towards what they considered theirs.

Hours passed, it might as well has been a day, till Eddie heard breathing coming from on of the rooms in his home. 

Naturally he got excited but he restrained himself, he didn’t want to scare off this one. It might be his Darling that has finally come for him! To be with him, for she was just as lonely as he was.

He heard the door knobs jiggling, like she was trying to get out into the hall. But he has no intention of letting this one go. She is his Darling and she will be his!

Been practicing so the surgery doesn’t kill this one. Eddie planned that this little girlie to be cut last, after the first two that he has captured. 

“Darling.”

Eddie walked up to the door she was just behind, looking down at her through the little wired window. She was just about a head shorter than him. Slighter frame compared to him. With an amazing bone structure. Wide hips, the perfect width to give birth to their children.

“Did I frighten you? I’m awfully sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

But he felt this little flare of recognition to this little beauty. And Eddie voiced this to her. “We’ve met before haven’t we? I know I’ve seen your face.” And he saw a look that says that she recognized him too. Though she seemed to know his name too, because she mouthed it. 

“Maybe… just before I woke up.”

Eddie then turned away so he could find the closest door that he knew that was unlocked so that he can reach her.


	5. Hiatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry to all my readers.

Hi guys, I know that I haven’t updated in a while. And I will not be able to for a lot longer than I would like. Its because I am going back to school. Plus the place I am going to doesn’t even have internet. Not to mention I am not going to even chance getting my laptop stolen either. But I will be writing down ideas for the next chapter. So please be patient with me. I will be coming home weekends, so expect uploads on the weekends.

But most likely I will be busy with homework, and job training to even write down ideas. I love you guys, and thanks again for reading my story, How It All Came To Be. I will try very hard to update this little project I have. But I want to get school finished as fast as possible so I can’t afford any distractions.


End file.
